


AtSP: The Dirty Bits

by MightyLauren



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLauren/pseuds/MightyLauren
Summary: The steamy scenes between Aloy/Erend that take place between the chapters of After the Shadows Pass and Womb with a ViewCurrently housing 7.5 sex scenes.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Shadows Pass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552) by [MightyLauren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLauren/pseuds/MightyLauren). 



> Playlist
> 
>  **Slow Hands** \- _Niall Horan_
> 
>  **Hands to Myseld** \- _Selena Gomez_
> 
> This fic may end up housing other chapters should I feel the need to write other "off camera" moments for AtSP at a higher rating.

Erend fumbled in the dark bedroom to light a lamp, she waited standing in the center of the room. Soon she was illuminated in soft flickering light, smiling as he came to her. He slipped his hands around her waist and hers slid around his neck. He twirled her around the room, dancing as they had at the party, her dress flowing around their legs, their eyes holding steady on each other's.

The feel of the silk dress against his chest was enticing, he felt like all his senses were amplified. Her hand hand crept up to the back of his hair, her fingers sliding through it. She used this hand to gently pull his face down to hers, kissing him deeply, arms tightening around him.

He instinctively went for the buttons again. He had gotten a couple down and picked up where he had left off. Aloy pressed her body against his, the feeling of her hands pulling against him told him he was doing the right thing. One after one he popped them until the back of the dress opened up and he was running fingertips over bare skin.

"Mmmm," Aloy exhaled against his lips as she felt this, her eyes opening to bore into his. "I love you." Her hand on the back of his neck still, their bodies pressed so close, he was sure she could feel his bulge in his trousers that was growing with every moment.

"I love you too," Erend breathed, kissing the side of her neck, moving a dress strap to kiss her shoulder. Her breath was ragged and heavy above him, she gripped him tightly more soft moans exiting her lips with every kiss he laid upon her hot skin.

He made his way down towards her cleavage, making moves to pull the bodice of the dress down completely off of her shoulders as they tumbled sideways into the bed. 

 

\------------

 

Aloy gasped, as the soft mattress met her side, his arms around her he let out a laugh against her lips as they landed. The top of her dress was around her waist now, her round breasts exposed, nipples brushing the muscles of his chest making it impossible to think straight.

Erend had moved deeper into the bed, his firm hands pulling her along until she lay on her back beside him, he raised himself up on his left arm and kissed her, his right hand roaming her bare torso, finding and cupping her right breast.

There was something about the way he held himself above her, the weight of his body present but not weighing her down. His lips left hers, traveling down her neck, she gasped for air her back arching to press as much of herself against him as she could.

Aloy found herself clinging to him, one hand on his back the other on his good shoulder. A moan she never knew she was capable of escaped her lips as he captured one of her nipples in his teeth, nibbling on it.

Suddenly, she felt one of his broad hands sliding up underneath the silky layered skirt of her dress which she still wore from the waist down. His rough hand slid past her knee, up her thigh, all the while he was kissing and sucking on her breasts.

Aloy's senses were overwhelmed. Every touch, every kiss was like fire, Erend was running his fingers down below across the top of the patch of hair that ran between her thighs down to her opening. Her body reacted involuntarily to this twitching her pelvis up towards him.

He chuckled at this, his lips hot against her right nipple as he pushed himself up. Aloy looked up at him, his eyes found hers in the lamp light. She ran her hands down his chest now slightly damp with sweat, her fingers finding the button at the top of his pants. His erection beneath was evident and she was consumed with a curiosity to see it.

It was Erend's turn to let out a haste moan, albeit significantly deeper in tone than hers, as she released the top button. Beneath this she could feel him and was sure her hand so close was driving him mad. She undid the second button and then he stopped her.

"Wait," he said. He breathed the word in her ear, as he pressed himself back down over her, the hand beneath her dress moving around to her bare ass, pulling her against him. "You don't want to just fuck, right?"

Aloy wasn't entirely sure she knew what he meant then again she also wasn't entirely sure there was much blood flow going to the logical portions of her brain at the moment. "No," she breathed.

"I didn't think so," he said between kisses on her neck again. She loved the feel of his hairy side chops on her skin as his warm lips found new spots to kiss her.

Her hands roamed his back, closing her eyes and enjoying every second. She was caught by surprise as she felt his hand had returned down below, a finger tracing the crease between her thigh and her vulva, then up just parting her lips for a moment as it passed up over her hot pussy.

Erend's lips left her breasts again, lifting himself up to gaze down at her. His finger slid back down, this time fully parting her labia and pushing his fingers inside to find her clit. His eyes were intense on hers as he slowly turned his fingers against this small sensitive nib.

She hadn't realized how wet she was until she felt gentle fingertips dipping just inside of her, sending waves of pleasure through her body as she gripped his back.

Erend responded to her hungry touch, lowering his chest to hers and finding her mouth with his. He moved his tongue against hers, all the while his fingers playing with her. She felt one move deeper, just slightly, his thumb still on her clittoris, moving in circles slow for a moment then fast. It was as if every inch of her skin was tingling.

It wasn't as if she had never touched herself DOWN THERE. Aloy has explored her own body, experimented. She had spent four months living alone in a cabin with his love letters for company, after all. But nothing she had done to herself compared to this. His fingers were unpredictable as they massaged her most sensitive pieces.

Erend nibbled on her nipple again, just as he plunged two fingers deep within her. She gasped loudly. His thumb was still moving.

"Erend." His name escaped her lips though she had no idea why. He was moving his fingers in and out of her, his mouth moving along her neck up to her ear.

"Save my name," he panted in her ear. "For when you climax."

Aloy didn't know what that meant, she couldn't string words together. The sensations radiating from his touch were becoming overwhelming as she fell back against the pillows.

\-----------

Erend was focused. He may have never been so focused before in all his life. He focused on the rhythm of his two fingers as they explored her, she was tight around them and he felt a pulse flow through the bulge in his pants thinking about how tight it would feel around him.

He focused on the rhythm of her breathing, the way her eyes fluttered closed when she was feeling particular levels of pleasure. He was taking note of which motions elicited the most response, watching for every twitch of her body, every clue.

He found a spot, if he bent his fingers just right as he pressed them inside she reacted every time. He targeted it, lowering his lips back to her breasts as he began hitting it with ever motion, increasing the frequency.

Her moans became louder, longer. He felt her hands on his back, fingers digging into him but it only spurned him on. Erend put one last burst of energy into it, his arms starting to feel the strain.

At last, he felt her walls close around his fingers as her body arched up against him.

"Erend!" This word came out as a moan and he let it wash over him as she convulsed beneath his hands. He left his fingers there a moment, then removed them gently.

She was still clinging to him, her breasts against his chest as he wiped his hand on a handkerchief that was sitting on the bedside table. Then he began tugging down her dress, sliding it over her butt and removing it entirely until she lay beneath him completely naked.

Erend kissed her, his heart rate increasing as he felt her hands return to his button fly. His cock had been pressed desperately against the two remaining buttons and soon she had freed it. Their lips parted as they changed positions so she could slide his trousers off.

Finally, they lie naked in the bed together, eyes roving each other's nude bodies fully for the first time.

Aloy was as beautiful as he had always imagined, her pale feminine frame on the dark sheets was an image he never wanted to forget, her red hair strewn across his pillow as she looked him up and down. Her eyes lingered on his penis, she reached out and wrapped a hand around the shaft.

Erend had to close his eyes and breath not to explode right there in her hand. When he opened them her eyes had returned to his face, a small grin on her lips as she seemed to enjoy his expression as she gently massaged his cock in her hand.

"Aloy," he breathed, pushing himself back up over her.

She spread her legs, his knees finding ground between them. Her hand was still on him, helping him position the head of his dick above her opening.

He helped her to wrap her legs around his waist and he couldn't wait a moment longer, pushing himself inside. Her warmth enveloped him, stretching to greet him, a moan escaping her lips as he filled every inch.

Erend was seeing stars, it was the most overwhelmingly intimate moment of his life. He held there, their bodies as close as two people could physically be. Their eyes locked on each other, hers were fierce as they let the moment hang over them.

They were both warriors. Warriors who fought for the people who needed fighting for. Who built walls up to protect themselves. Who hid their hearts to keep from pain. But in this moment, the final wall came crumbling down.

"My moonflower," he breathed, brushing sweaty hair from her face.

She smiled, moving her hips slightly against him, making him moan. "My handsome Vanguard Captain" she panted.

Erend found a noise escaping his lips somewhere between a growl and a gasp as he moved inside her once, making her arch her back and close her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say the little captain won't last long in these conditions," Erend said, playfully, his hand finding her breast, eyes still boring into each other. "He's been out of commission for a long time before tonight."

Aloy laughed, and as she did this the muscles in her pussy tightened around him making him gasp. "It's alright, I'm probably gonna let you do it again," she said, reaching a hand up and running it along his stomach.

"Thank the moon," he breathed. He leaned down and kissed her, moving his hips back and then forward plunging himself deep within her. Her legs were still linked around him, he gripped her hips as if his life depended on it. With each thrust he felt more and more powerful waves of pleasure wash over him, he struggled to keep his eyes open. Aloy was gripping the sheets on ether side of her own thighs, her back arched her hips moving against his with each motion.

He wanted it to last forever, and yet, as he found a good rhythm where her body responded exquisitely with each time he filled her, he could feel his own climax coming and knew there wasn't much he could do to stop it.

"There," she moaned as he hit a spot for the third time that particularly made her moan. The same spot he had found with his fingers earlier. Their bodies were communicating in a way he didn't quite understand.

He slowed down for a moment, bringing himself back down from the edge. Her eyes fluttered open to lock on his, words that didn't need to be spoke hung between them. Then when her breathing started to steady he pulled back and hit the spot deep inside of her hard, their hips grinding together, her eyes fluttering. Again and again, her body twitching more and more as he thrust inside of her until, with a moan that sent electricity down his spine again, her body tensed and her pussy tightened around his cock.

"EREND!"

That was it for him, every cell in his body was on fire.

"Oh, Aloy," he found himself moaning. One more motion within her warmth and he exploded, his hips twitching as she unhooked her legs so that he could fall on top of her, their lips finding each other through panting breaths.

It was with longing that he withdrew from her, she reached for him as he slid off, falling to the bed on his back. He pulled her to his side, her arm finding its familiar position across his chest. They were both breathing heavy, naked bodies hot against each other.

"Holy shit," he said after a while. The first words to come to mind after what was the most mind blowing sex he had ever had. Imagine what it would be like once he got his stamina up.

He felt her laugh against his chest. "I had no idea," she breathed, propping herself up on an elbow to look down at him.

They say sex changes everything, and Erend knew in that moment it was true. She looked down at him, breasts exposed as if it was nothing, running her hand down his cheek, through the hair on his chin. "Worth waiting four months for."

It was Erend's turn to laugh, as he reached up and pulled her face down to kiss her before she settled back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, running a hand across her hair taming it a bit from their romp.

"Worth everything we've gone through," he said. "Worth every night I spent alone in this bed thinking of you. Every day I waited for your next letter."

"Worth fighting an army of shadow Carja goons to spring you," she added.

"Have I mentioned I'm the luckiest man in the world," he asked, chuckling. He ran a hand down her bare back and reached for the silk covers that were bunched up behind her. She helped him cover them, they were cooling down and the feeling of the silk across their bare bodies was pleasant.

She snuggled against him, yawning. "You may have mentioned it," she said. "And I again would say I'm feeling pretty damn lucky myself." Another yawn against his chest.

The adrenaline ebbing away, he was feeling the drain too. He closed his eyes, tilting his head to rest his cheek on the top of her head, the feel of woven braids mingling with facial hair was the last thing he remembered before he drifted into a content sleep.

 (To continue After the Shadows Pass: [Chapter 35: Rude Awakenings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/24415326)


	2. In the Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy and Erend are camping on their travels between Meridian and the Embrace, spending some quality time in the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This scene takes place after [Chapter 47: Breathless Encounters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/25080657) in the novel length Aloy/Erend fic [After the Shadows Pass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552))
> 
> Playlist
> 
>  **Trumpets** \- _Jason Derulo_
> 
>  **Waking on Air** \- _Katy Perry_

"It's hard to put into words how much you mean to me, Aloy," Erend said, their eyes were locked on each other in the failing light inside the tent, the sun was setting rapidly outside now. "I just... need you to be safe and by my side. I'll do anything, take down anyone who threatens that. I've never felt that way about anyone before, it's both terrifying and exciting."

Erend had not anticipated what Aloy would do next. She turned her body to him, swinging one of her legs over his where they lie straight out in front of him. Soon she was straddling his lap. He took in a sharp breath as her weight came down upon him, her arms encircling his neck.

"What're you doing?" he asked, breathlessly. He moved his hands to her hips, gazing raptly into her eyes.

"You say there aren't words to explain how much we mean to each other," she said, her hands dropping from his neck. She moved them to the bottom hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it into the pile of armor. "But we have ways other than words."

For a moment, all Erend could do was look at her, sitting reversed on his lap, her red hair toppling down bare shoulders, the nipples on her naked breasts hardening automatically in the cold. He tightened his grip on her hips, feeling himself grow excited beneath her as she smiled at him.

"Shit, what did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, pulling her towards him, kissing her, trying to tamp down the urges her hips rolling on his sent through him.

"You were you, my charming, strong, protective Vanguard captain," she whispered, as his lips left hers, trailing down her neck, kissing the bare skin of her shoulder. "I love you."

Erend returned to her lips from her neck, a tender kiss as her bare top pressed against the fabric of his shirt. "I love you, too," he said against her lips.

Aloy's hands found the bottom of his shirt now, pulling it up over his head, sending it the way of hers as they kissed again, their bodies entwined as the sun set fully outside the tent and nighttime fell around them.

The kiss that followed this was enough to send Erend’s head spinning, her breasts against his bare chest as their lips mashed hungrily into one another. No longer was he even the slightest bit cold, the heat between them was rising with each moment.

His broad hands were roaming the bare skin of her back, her body still pressed against his. Pulling his lips gently from hers, he began to kiss down her neck. She let out a soft “Mmmm” above him, arching her back as he trailed his kisses down until his lips captured her nipple. Her hands gripped his back as he nibbled and toyed with her teat, enjoying the noises she made as he teased her by pushing his pelvis up against hers. Though with his erection pressing desperately against his trousers this was as much of a tease for himself as it was for her.

Erend switched to her other breast, licking and lapping at the hard nipple, his right hand gently fondling the other. Aloy rolled her hips on his, sending powerful waves of need through him, he gasped against her breast. She was giggling above his head, one hand on his shoulder, nails slightly digging into his skin, the other running down his hair at the back, fingers twined with it.

“How is it you already know how to efficiently drive me crazy?” he asked, leaning back to look at her. It was dark in the tent now, he could only just make out the cute freckles splashed across her pale breasts. She was smiling mischievously, running her hands down the muscles of his chest.

“I’m a quick study,” she answered. She bit her lip, arching her back and rolling her hips again.

Erend felt the fire in him rise, he gripped her hips, pulling her against his chest as he kissed her. Her tongue danced against his, her arms tight around him as he moved his hands down, gripping her ass to roller her over off of his lap and onto her back.

Aloy let out a haste gasp as her head met with the soft bedroll, her ginger hair fanned out behind her. It was his turn to tease, grinding his clothed groin into hers, her legs still spread from where she had been straddling his lap. He lowered them gently after that, rolling to her side to look down at her, running a hand down the side of her face, fingers entwining in hair and pulling it back.

He began kissing her neck again, down her shoulder to her breasts, as he did this he hooked his thumbs into the top hem of her brown fabric pants, sliding them down over her hips. She lifted her backside from the bedroll, allowing him to slide them down with ease.

More kisses, down her toned stomach, her breathing heavy beneath him. He ran a hand across her thigh, allowing his thumb to trail close to the curly hair that guarded her vagina, feeling her twitch beneath him. He kissed her belly button, then just below it.

—————-

It was now Aloy’s turn to ask him what he was doing. Erend lifted himself onto his hands to look up at her, from between her legs. She pushed herself up on her elbows to see him, his grey eyes locked on hers, full of fire and passion.

“You wanted me to show you,” he said. “Without words.”

He tore his eyes away from hers, looking down so that all she could see was the thick mohawk across the top of his head. She felt his fingers slip between her folds down below, it surprised her, an involuntary shiver crossed her frame.

Then, heat as he pressed his lips to her pussy, his tongue flicking against the sensitive nub of her clitoris. Aloy let out a moan, letting her elbows go out from under her so that her back could fall back to the cushion of the bedroll. She could feel the hair on his jawline tickling her thighs, as his tongue lapped at her warmth, waves of pleasure flowing over her.

Aloy had never realized this was a thing that could be done. His hands had moved, his rough palms sliding along her butt to her lower back, holding her in position as he continued his toe curling mouth and tongue work.

She could no longer control the noises escaping her lips, her eyes closed, back arching as a pressure built within her. He was moving his tongue rapidly, which each flutter of it against her most sensitive bit she twitched until the rush of sensations crescendoed.

“Erend!” she moaned, her back arched, fingernails digging into the bedroll on either side of her. It was like being on fire, every inch of her tingling as her muscles contracted.

Coming down from this high, her breath heavy, she looked down to see him lift his face from her privates, smiling. He lowered her hips back to the mat, wiping some of her wetness from his facial hair with his hand, looking rightfully pleased with himself.

Aloy was overcome with the urge to kiss him, sitting up and reaching for his shoulders. He seemed to understand, lifting himself on top of her, their lips finding one another as their bare chests slid together.

As his tongue caressed hers she could taste herself, it surprised her for a moment but in a strange way was arousing. It gave her an idea and before she knew she was acting upon it.

She pushed up on one of his shoulders, until he rolled over onto his back. Her red hair fell around her face as she leaned over him, running a hand across his carved chest.

“It’s your turn,” Aloy whispered. Erend looked back at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and it fueled her.

In all their romps, she had never taken control like this. She kissed his lips, then chin, then his neck just below his ear. He was salty and warm, and with each kiss his breathing became harder beneath her. Aloy had always loved his chest, and now she was free to press her lips to it trailing kisses down from his neck.

Aloy found his nipple, gently swiping her tongue across it as her hands found the button closure to his trousers, enjoying the sound of his gasp as she did so. She popped the buttons one at a time, and with each another kiss down his stomach until her face was right above her own hands as she pulled his pants open.

Now, Aloy didn't have much to compare it to, but she had been quite sure since the moment she had first made the pleasure of meeting Erend’s cock that it was larger than average. It burst from his pants hard as rock as she slid the garment over his ass, tugging them down around his ankles.

She couldn't resist touching it, wrapping her thin fingers around it's slightly curved shaft. Erend let out a moan that drew her eyes to his face. He was propped up looking down at her as she settled kneeling between his legs. Up and down, Aloy stroked his hard erection a few times as their eyes bore into each other. Then, before she could second guess herself, Aloy licked her lips and leaned down to press her mouth to his mushroom tip.

The sound he made was a new one, she could feel his shoulders fall to the bedroll as she licked across the tiny hole on the tip of his penis. This, too, was salty. Everything about Erend was manly salt and sweat and she loved it. She gently took the head fully into her mouth, massaging it with her tongue. More pleased sounds from above her.

She wrapped a hand around the base of the shaft again, and pressed her lips down, wanting to see how much of him she could take into her mouth. Not all of it, but as she slid her lips gently back up to the tip, Erend letting out a guttural moan, she realized she didn't need to.

Instead, her hand covered the remaining length, her lips now sliding up and down the space above this.

Erend’s hand came down, she felt it on her neck, fingers twisting into her hair. He didn't press her, just kept contact, it made the whole thing suddenly all the more intimate as she slid him deeper into her mouth, holding him there a moment, sucking against him.

“Aloy…”

They had been sexually active long enough that Aloy knew that voice, she slid her mouth back up his length, his hips twitching as her lips left his cock.

“Sorry, got carried away,” she said, breathlessly.

In an effort to let him calm down for a moment, she slid over his leg and turned to pull his trousers the rest of the way off, freeing his ankles. Erend’s hand touched her shoulder, pulling her to the head of the bedroll with him.

He was still lying on his back, she sidled up next to him, kissing him the moment her lips were within reach. His hands ran down her back, until soon he was gripping her hips, gently urging her to get on top of him.

This was another thing Aloy hadn't considered a possibility, until she found herself slipping a leg over him, lowering her pelvis to his. He had reached one of his own hands down, angling his cock, so that she could slide it inside of her as she pressed her hips to his.

A gasp left her lips as he filled her, his eyes were intense on hers as he moved his hands to her hips. She used the muscles in her thighs to rise and then fall, feeling his cock sliding inside her. His eyes closed, another of his pulse quickening moans falling from his lips.

Aloy felt alive, being in control like this. She rose again, this time slightly rolling her hips as she eased herself up and down his pulsating shaft. Erend gripped her hips with each motion until he learned her rhythm, beginning to thrust upward from below to meet her downward motion.

This sent stars across her vision, as she leaned her torso closer to his, a hand on his chest moist with sweat to keep her up as she rolled her hips against his, his cock filling her with each bounce from below, hitting the spot deep within her that he was so good at finding.

Erend's eyes opened again, focusing on hers as she felt the pressure crescendo for the second time that night. She wanted to keep his gaze, but as her senses overcame everything else her eyelids snapped closed, her back arching again as she ground her hips against his, every muscle sparking with electricity as she tensed.

“Erend!”

This time he responded in kind. “Ohhhhh, Aloy…” His hips jerked beneath her, his face twisting into a pleasured stupor as he spent himself inside of her, his hands holding her still against him.

For a few moments after this, they stayed where they were. Aloy sitting on him as if he was a Strider, looking down at his smiling face. She was sure her smile matched his, as she slid gently off of him, falling into the waiting arm he had extended across her side of the bed roll.

Erend pulled her against his side, reaching out his other arm and tugging his long leather coat from the pile of discarded clothing. He pulled it over their naked bodies. Aloy could hear his heart beating against his chest, her head having found respite as usual on his shoulder. He was stroking her back.

“You were right,” he said after a while. “That was worth like a million words.”

Aloy laughed against his chest, tightening the arm she had coiled across him. “A billion even,” she said.

She felt him place a soft kiss on her forehead, before resting his hairy chin there, bringing his arm up to meet the one she held him with so that they were embracing as they drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continue reading--> [AtSP: Chapter 48](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/25147683))


	3. After Some Ale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **There's Nothing Holding Me Back** \- _Shawn Mendes_

(This scene takes place after [Chapter 60: Other Effects](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/26211891)) 

 

  
Aloy laughed. She had gotten all her own armor off now, returning to him to help tug off his other boot. Then she made to help remove his leather armored tunic when he started kissing her. First on the lips, then the neck, his hands not at all attempting to assist in removing his armor, instead roaming her body overtop of the thin brown underclothes she was wearing.

“Erend, there are four people very much within earshot of this cabin,” she whispered, feeling the familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach as his facial hair brushed the skin of her shoulder as he kissed her there too. She managed to free his chest piece, separating their torsos long enough for it to come off over his head.

“For all you know they’re all doing the same thing,” Erend said, his breath hot against her skin. He allowed his back to flop backwards onto the bed, pulling her with him.

Aloy was trying to push away the image of the two couples below doing things to each other separated by only thin canvas. His hands slid down her back and along the roundness of her ass, squeezing it and in turn pulling her against him. Even with the leg flap of his armor that hadn’t yet been removed, she could feel he was excited already, his lips finding hers with slightly sloppy vigor.

She found the buckle to his armored flaps near his left hip, unhooking it and it fell open around him, the last part of his armor loosed finally. He rolled off of it, pushing her into the bed, the weight of his body coming down upon her in a firm but not overwhelming fashion, his lips never leaving hers.

Aloy was swept up in it, she kicked this last piece of armor so that it fell off of the bed, her arms winding around him. His lips broke free of hers, breath heavy. “By the Forge, I love you more than you could ever know,” Erend said, his forehead resting on hers.

“I have a pretty good idea,” she said, brushing the tip of her nose against his. “Because I love you just as much.”

He kissed her again, hand wandering below her undershirt now, everywhere he touched felt warm and tingly. Soon he was sliding it off over her head, the fire within her was rising, she knew she didn’t want to turn back now.

“We have to be quiet,” she breathed, as she relieved him of his shirt also.

“I think you’re the one who needs to remember that,” Erend said, a playful tone in his voice. “You’re the one who has a tendency to yell out, not that I’m complaining of course. Means I’m doing my job right.”

Aloy tossed his shirt to the floor, and his lips were on her neck again, then her shoulder, then he captured one of her bare breasts between them. She gasped, biting her own lip to keep from calling out, and she knew he was right.

All she could do was hope the others were distracted or asleep, as he slowly slid her bottoms off beneath him.

  
Erend planted kisses in a trail from one breast to the other, as she kicked her pants free the last bit. “I've been wanting you all day,” he confessed in a soft whisper against the swell of her breast before suckling her nipple into his warm mouth. His work worn hands slide along her skin gently, one sliding up the inside of her thigh.

“I was thinking of our drunken night together earlier,” Aloy admitted in a soft whisper.

“Mmm that was a good night,” he replied, his breath hot on her nipple for a moment. But he pushes himself up, an arm supporting him at her side, his eyes finding hers as his fingers slide gently between her folds.

She is incredibly wet, and he smiles as he easily slides his fingers over her clitoris, making her hips twitch up towards him. Erend’s grey eyes are intense on hers, and as the waves of pleasure radiate through her she feels like she could fall right into them.

Aloy finds herself enough to press her body up to him, her lips finding his as he plunges two fingers deep into her warm pussy, locking his thumb onto her clit.

A moan escapes her lips, though they are still pressed desperately against his, facial hair tickling her face, their bare chests pressed against one another.

Erend is well practiced at Aloy’s body now, he makes quick work of bringing her to climax, making sure to keep his lips clamped to hers as she tensed, her exclamation muffled in their kiss.

After a moment, Aloy flopped to the pillow, her breath ragged as she looked up at him over her naked body.

“How are you still wearing pants?” she asked in a hoarse whisper.

She reached up for the buttons on his trousers, but before she reached them he had rolled off of her, laughing. Erend rolled out of the bed by the fire side, reaching out for her arm and giving it a small pull to indicate she should follow.

He stood at the foot of the bed, broad hands on her hips until she swung her legs off, sitting naked on the edge of the mattress. The fire crackled behind him, and Aloy took in the view of his muscled chest in the flickering light before reaching for the closure of his pants again.

Erend stepped closer as she popped the buttons, pulling the waistline of the trousers down over his ass, his cock now hard and erect before her.

Aloy swore she hadn't had a single drink that night, and yet she was drunk on him. Leaning forward to press her lips to the mushroom tip, flicking her tongue against it.

“Mmmmm Aloy,” he grunted, and placed a hand on her shoulder to push her back to sitting up, kicking his pants off from around his ankles. “As nice as that offer is, I want you.”

He spread her legs, stepping closer to the bed, his hands on her hips again as he pulls their bodies together. His lips found hers as he pressed inside of her, still standing as he held her perched on the edge of the bed.

This position is new, and Aloy enjoys the adventurousness of it. Erend begins bouncing her easily against him, his hard cock sliding within her, stars splashing across the back of her eyelids. His mouth drifting from hers, kissing down her neck while his strong arms hold her against his chest.

Soon he's found the spot he always finds inside her, she lets out a moan much louder than she should have as he hits it, biting down gently on his shoulder to keep herself in check. Their bodies move as one, she feels the pressure crescendo with each thrust until she feels like she might burst, her body tensing against him, her face buried in his neck.

“Erend,” his name tumbles from her mouth in half whisper, as he holds her there, body twitching against his, legs still wrapped around his waist.

“So, you liked that position?” he asked. He gently lowered her legs from around him, but he is still hard and inside of her.

“You didn't…”

Erend laughed. “That's the alcohol, sometimes it makes it take longer for me to finish,” he said, he slides from her, climbing into the bed. “C’mere.”

Aloy crawls to him, his arms are waiting, pulling her against him, her bare breasts pressing against his chest as he kisses her. He's apparently unable to keep from her long though, pushing her into the mattress.

He ripped his lips from hers, his hands sliding under her thighs to bend her at the hips, draping her legs up onto his chest. With a thrust of his hips he slides his cock back inside her, a low groan dropping from his lips.

Erend’s eyes find hers, his hands gripping her legs as he thrusts deeper and deeper into her. She breaks the gaze as her eyes snap closed, her back arching as if electricity is running up and down her spine.

  
Her breath comes in ragged bursts, her fingernails digging into the sheets on either side of her as she climaxes for the third time that night, biting down on her lip so hard that it will be a miracle if she didn't draw blood.

“Ohhhhh Aloy,” Erend moans softly, his rough hands gripping her thighs where they bounce against his chest with each of his pushes into her. His hips lock against her, convulsing.

The smile he gives her a moment after this is exuberant, and she returns it. His chest rose and fell rapidly while he tried to catch his breath, her legs still propped up on him.

“Holy shit,” she panted, a turn of phrase she'd learned from him after other steamy nights together.

Erend gave her thighs a playful squeeze before moving her legs to one side, slipping from her to fall onto the mattress beside her. “That sounds like a good review of the new positions,” he said through still heavy breaths as she slid into the crook of his arm. She laughed, her cheek pressing as it always did into his shoulder.

“What are the chances no one heard any of that?” Aloy asked.

“Actually, you did pretty good,” Erend said, his arm tightened around her back gently. “I'm sorry I couldn't keep my hands off of you.”

Aloy closed her eyes, tiredness starting to seep into her. “Don't be sorry,” she said. “Even if they heard… worth it.”

Erend planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “We’ll see if you feel the same way when we're getting up at sunrise to go on a Thunderjaw hunt,” he whispered.

A tired groan left Aloy’s lips as she remembered, but sleep was calling for her. She snuggled into him, snaking an arm across his warm chest, and fell into a content sleep.

(Story continues in [Chapter 61- The Hunt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/26326536))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. ;-)


	4. No Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Kiss Me** \- _Ed Sheeran_
> 
>  **Sweat** \- _The All-American Rejects_

(This scene takes place after After the [Shadows Pass: Chapter 74](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/26937741))

Her eyes fell away from his but he caught her chin and pulled her face up to his, his lips pressing against hers. At first it was a gentle kiss, then as he pulled her closer against him it became more urgent. Aloy found herself melting in to him, her frustration and her worries dissolving as his tongue slid gently against hers, his hands roaming over her fabric sleep clothes.

They didn't speak. Erend kept their mouths far too occupied to have done so even if she’d wanted to, kissing her with such passion it overtook her. She reached for the bottom of his shirt as he slowly pushed her down into the mattress, bringing his body overtop of hers, still kissing her as if he may never get a chance to do so again.

Her fingers finally found the hem of his shirt, as his lips moved down to her neck, his breath warm on her skin, the hair on his face brushing the underside of her chin. Her fingers brushed along the muscles of his chest as she slid his shirt up. He pulled his lips from her, leaning back to help her remove the shirt, his hands moving to remove hers as well.

The shirt slid up her torso, his fingers playing along her skin sending shivers up her spine. For a moment she was lost in the fabric as he pulled it over her head, but soon his lips were finding hers again, the skin of his chest rubbing against her bare breasts.

His urgency yielded to something gentler, tender. Aloy reached up, running a hand down his mohawk as his lips moved against hers, his hand slowly running down the curve of her side. Their hips were pressed together, the fabric between them doing little to mask his growing want for her.

“I love you,” Aloy breathed, as his lips drifted to her neck again, then to her shoulder blade as he kissed down her body. He whispered the words back, against the skin between her breasts. Then kissed her tummy.

He lingered there, his face close her skin as it rose and fell with her breath. It was a strange gesture, but as his hand slid to rest beside her belly button she felt the connection. He placed a few kisses here before hooking his thumbs into the top of her light fabric pants, sliding them down.

Aloy lifted her bottom off the bed to allow this, and soon he had moved far enough down her that her fingertips slid from his back as the pants came off. Erend seemed content taking his time, pressing his lips to places he had never done so before, like the inside of her thigh, or the curve of her hip, as he kissed back up her now naked body. As soon as she could reach him again, her hands were on him, running fingers through his hair, a hand down his back.

Erend's lips reached her right breast, it made her gasp as his tongue played across her nipple. Her back arched, the warmth building in her gut with each touch of his fingers on her skin, now each tug of his mouth on her breast. He moved a hand down, running it slowly up the inside of her thigh, leaving a trail of tingling behind.

Aloy was lost in his affections. She let her head roll back onto the pillows, her hair splaying out across them, closing her eyes. He kissed across to her other breast, giving it the same sensual kiss he had done the first as his fingers down below met with the curly hair that surrounded her vagina.

Her hips twitched up against her will, causing him to chuckle against her skin still moist from his lips. She was consumed with the need to feel him touch her there, and let out a small moan of desperation as he instead pulled himself away from her, propping himself up on one arm to look down upon her face.

Licking her lips, she met his hungry gaze with one of her own, that is until his fingers returned, parting her folds and sliding into her wetness to find her clit. Her eyes fluttered closed, her breath catching in her throat as the sensation washed over her. He ran the pads of his fingers in slow circles against her most sensitive parts, teasing her, making her hips rise desperately.

Then he was withdrawing them, and another desperate little moan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes to look up at him. He was still holding himself up, having watched her squirming reaction to his touch. He licked his lips, bringing the fingers he had just dipped within her up to his mouth and sucking her juices off of them.

This sent a wave of need through Aloy, she reached for him, pulling him down to her and pressing her lips hungrily to his. His hands moved to her sides, pulling their bodies against one another, sliding around to her bare backside to push their hips against each other, just the fabric of his sleep pants between them.

Pulling his lips from hers, Erend began kissing down her body again, his broad hands parted her thighs as his lips passed across her stomach. She knew what he was about to do, and yet her body reacted in surprise as the warmth of his mouth met the wetness of her pussy.

She couldn't control the sounds coming from her mouth at this point, all concern of being heard long forgotten. His tongue wast firm and fast as it toyed with her clitoris, and she could feel the hair of his beard against the inside of her thighs.

Then he did something he hadn't done the first time he'd used his mouth to pleasure her, Erend brought two of his fingers back, sliding them past where his tongue was performing its magic and pushing them inside her.

Aloy gasped for air, her back arching as he began moving them inside her, never ceasing with his warm mouth. He was now laying on his stomach between her legs, one arm working ever faster, the other slid up, searching for her hand where it gripped the sheets.

Their fingers entwined together, an intimate grip as he thrust the fingers of his other hand ever faster, sucking against her pussy with vigor and precision. The electricity had built up with in her, and as it burst forth, her back arching, her thighs nearly clenching around his head. She moaned his name into the night. Her body shuddered against the sheets, pressing her face into her own hair as her orgasm rolled over her.

Erend was smiling broadly as he came up from between her legs, he slid off the bed to get a cloth to wipe his face. It left her yearning for his return, rolling to face his side of the bed expectantly.

“I hate to tell you this,” he said, crawling back in, pulling her against him. “I think there's a good chance someone heard that.”

Aloy laughed against his chest, relishing in the feel of his strong arms wrapped both firmly and delicately around her naked body. “I don't care,” she breathed. “Tomorrow we-“

“Hey, we aren't talking about tomorrow right now,” he interrupted her, squeezing her for a moment, the hardness of his cock pressed against her hip.

“Perhaps we shouldn't talk then,” Aloy whispered, pulling back from his chest. She stretched out her fingertips and touched his cheek, their eyes locked upon each other, she took a second to appreciate the way his crinkled at the edges when he smiled at her. “Take off your pants.”

Erend let out a laugh, bowing his head to her shoulder, his face in her hair. “You know, you could take them off for me,” he said in a teasing voice.

—————-

Aloy apparently didn't need to be told twice. He found himself being pushed down onto his back, the tables turned from before as she kissed him, her hands on his bare shoulders pressing him down into the mattress.

He would never cease to be surprised when she returned the same amount of want for him as he had for her. Erend brought a hand up to her back as she moved her lips to his neck, then peppered kisses along his chest.

“Mmm is this payback for my teasing earlier?” he asked in a ragged voice, her lips having reached his right nipple.

“Maybe,” she said, her breath sent tingles through him. One of her hands had found the tie to his pants, working the knot loose, her wrist brushing against his pulsing erection overtop of the thin cotton.

Erend had to remind himself to breath as his hunger for her began roaring in his chest, wanting nothing more than to bodily rip the pants from his own body and take her right then.

Aloy seemed to recognize this, and be feeding off of it. She kissed down to just above his belly button before pulling back, looking up at him with sultry eyes. She brought both her hands down to loosen the drawstring on his pants, tugging them down, freeing his hard cock from is soft fabric prison.

She looked at it, but didn't touch it, pulling his pants down, and off of his ankles before crawling back up between his legs. Erend propped himself up on his elbows, as she held above his pulsing erection, her breasts inches from it, a hand sliding gently up his chest. She was enjoying teasing him, her eyes alight with mischief as she lowered her chest to his groin, her perky firm breasts pressing against his penis.

Erend let out a gasp as she kinked her elbows in, pushing her breasts together around his shaft. Aloy bit her lip as she pressed her tits up and down his shaft in a slow lazy motion that made his breath heavy.

She smiled up at him as she withdrew this pressure before stooping to press her lips to the mushroom tip that bounced free between them.

Elbows collapsed beneath him, a guttural groan escaping his mouth as his head met with the pillow. Her mouth was warm, and her tongue just the right amount of rough against the tip of his cock as she sucked on him as if he was a piece of fancy candy.

Time blurred around him as she moved her lips along his length. She had done this a few times now, and knew how to bring him to the edge and back off so as not to let him spill over. She did this now, moving her lips rapidly until he moaned her name before withdrawing them.

“Get up here,” he growled, lifting his shoulders off the bed and reaching for her. She answered his beckoning with urgency, sliding her naked body up him, her breasts locking against his chest as their lips found each other.

Erend couldn't hold back any longer, running his hands down her back, over the firmness of her ass, and one hand down the back of each thigh. He managed to spread her legs so that she straddled him, his cock pinned between her folds so close to her opening.

She let out one of her wanton moans at this, pressing one hand against his chest beneath her, his back was fully against the mattress again. Aloy’s other hand brushed through the hair below his naval, she lifted her hips, her fingertips finding his cock and moving it into the right position.

Then she brought her hips down to his, slowly sliding him inside of her. She was fully sitting up on top of him now, her breasts bouncing with her as she rose and fell. He gripped her hips, thrusting up into her from below, enjoying the way she moved, the way her back arched, the way her hips rolled in time with his.

Their eyes found each other in the dark, Aloy bringing a hand down to grip one of his on her hip, the other holding her red hair up off her neck which was damp with sweat. Erend suddenly had a thought as he watched for a moment where her lips slid up and down his cock, taking the hand not holding hers and reaching down to press his fingertips to her clitoris. He moved his hand up and down with her, tweaking the sensitive nib.

The reaction was immediate, she began to moan her motions becoming more urgent, her back arching, pushing her breasts out. Soon she was moaning his name, tensing on top of him, the hand entwined with his on her hip tightening its grip as she climaxed.

Erend was close, he brought his hand back to her hip, thrusting into her from below as she came down, she moaned his name again rocking her hips against his automatically. Their hips locking into a motion that brought him to climax within moments, his hips moving erratically beneath her as she collapsed on his chest.

There was a few moments where all they did was breath, entwined together, catching their breaths. Then at the same time they both uttered the same thing. “Holy shit.”

Aloy laughed as she slid off of him, falling to her side of the bed, head finding pillow. Erend was laughing too, reaching for the covers to throw over their naked bodies.

She rolled over on her side, her back to him so that he could sidle up behind her, spooning her. Her back was warm against his chest, his arm coming across her side, his hand coming to rest on her bare belly.

“Is it me or do we just keep getting better at that?” Erend asked, his face in her hair.

Aloy hummed her agreement. Then voiced a surprising concern. “What if sex is different after I have the baby?” Her hand found his beneath the covers.

“Then I'll learn how to work you all over again,” Erend said, without missing a beat. “Could be a fun challenge.”

She let out a sleepy laugh, her breathing slowing down. Erend held her tight against him, glad to hear her thinking about a moment so far in the future.

Aloy drifted off quickly in his arms, leaving Erend awake to savor the feeling of holding her. Tomorrow was creeping into his mind, but he pushed the thoughts back, closing his eyes and thinking instead of the woman sleeping cuddled in his arms, and the life that was growing somewhere beneath his fingertips.

 

 (The story will continue in [AtSP: Chapter 75- Splitting Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/27039006))

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured they deserved this night right?


	5. On the Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist
> 
>  **Body Like a Back Road** \- _Sam Hunt_
> 
>  **Shape of You** \- _Ed Sheeran_

(This scene takes place after [Chapter 87: Leveling Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/27843768))

 

Soon she was lying all the way along the length of the sofa, thinking about afternoon naps on the thing, when Erend returned. He was down to his trousers and his soft striped shirt, a look of amusement on his face as he looked down at her where she lie.

“I'm gone five minutes and you've claimed the whole thing?” he asked playfully.

Aloy lifted herself up, reaching for him. “Don't worry, we can share,” she said, as her hands gripped his shirt, pulling him onto the couch with her.

Erend’s lips found hers, as she wound her arms around him to pull his body against her. His hand slid along her sides, reaching for the laces of the Carja style top she was wearing that day. Aloy felt the familiar flutter of warm butterflies rising inside her, as his mouth caressed hers, his fingers fumbling to remove her top.

Their lips only parted as he succeeded, and slid her tunic over her head. She took this opportunity to rid him of his shirt as well, both garments falling to the floor alongside the sofa.

They kissed again, the flesh of their chests pressed together, the hair of his chest tickling her.

“I love you,” he breathed as he moved his lips to her neck, his hands now roaming again.

“I love you too,” she said, closing her eyes to enjoy the feeling of him kissing down her body, as they set out to break in their new piece of furniture.

Erend’s hands had already found the closure to her skirt, untying it as his lips trailed kisses along her collar bone and down the swell of her breast. He slid the garment down over her hips as his mouth found her left nipple, the warmth of his tongue flicking across it, capturing it gently between his teeth.

Aloy gasped, finding it hard to think straight as he tossed her skirt away. He didn't immediately remove her leggings, instead sliding broad hands up her thighs over top of the fabric, then sliding them around to her rear, pulling their hips against one another. She could feel him through his trousers and the heat within her seemed to rise to a raging fire.

She brought her hands down to the closure of his trousers, fingers feeling for the button fly but he stopped her, pulling his lips from her and taking both her hands in his.

“Not so fast,” he breathed. He moved her arms over her head, bringing her wrists together and holding them there. She squirmed, especially as he somehow managed to hold both wrists with one hand, his other hand coming down to fondle her right breast as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Aloy's breath was heavy, labored as his lips drifted again to her neck, the hair on his face brushing the underside is her chin. He held her wrists in place as he kissed down her torso again, only releasing them as his lips reached her tummy and only because he needed both hands to remove her leggings.

She needed to touch him, so as the leggings came off, and he planted a kiss on the inside of her thigh that made sparks cross her vision, she reached down and ran her fingers through the wide band of hair that ran down his head.

Erend was settling in between her legs on the end of the couch. He brought his eyes to hers and smiled at her touch, before pushing her legs wider and dipping his face below out of sight.

Aloy’s head fell back onto one of the decorative pillows as she felt Erend’s tongue slide between her folds, lapping into her and sending electricity through her naked body. She might as well have been melting into the soft cushions, unable to stop the moans escaping her lips.

Erend was half hanging off the sofa to get the proper angle but definitely didn't seem to mind, his hands were gripping her thighs, holding them in place while he poured himself into pleasuring her. She wasn't sure what she has done to deserve such thorough attention, it was he who had bought the gift, and in her mind foggy with pleasure she knew she would be ready to return the favor.

This was the last cohesive thought she managed to have, because a moment later his fingers on his right hand slid from her thigh, and soon he had pressed two of them inside her, thrusting them into her vagina which was beyond wet and ready for him.

Aloy let out one of her louder moans, back arching, her fingernails attempting to dig into the upholstery on the couch. The pressure and electricity inside her was crescendoing with each thrust, his tongue never ceasing its firm ministrations on her clitoris.

The hand still on her thigh gave it a playful squeeze as he pushed her over the edge, she felt herself tighten around his fingers, every nerve in her body flaring with electricity.

“Ohhhh, Erend!”

—————-

Her moan echoed around the bottom floor of their apartment, Erend gently pulled his face from her, unable to help the smile on his lips as he looked up to her face from between her legs.

Aloy’s eyes were closed, her breath heavy, and her hair already mildly sweaty and splayed out across the decorative pillows of the couch. He slid his fingers from within her, and wiped the wetness from his face and facial hair. He reached back and wiped this hand on his pants.

Need was rising in Erend, as he looked at her naked body, damp with sweat, boneless with pleasure. He kissed her belly again, then trailed his lips back up her body. Her hands were on him now, one running down his back, the other came to the back of his neck, urging him to kiss her.

She kissed him with such love and passion that the arm Erend was using to hold himself over her nearly went out from under him. Her fingers traced down his chest, and soon her hands were back on the closure of his trousers.

He didn't stop her this time, and soon she had freed his penis, sliding his pants off. He had to roll off of her for her to get them all the way down, he tried to help but when one of her delicate hands wound around his cock it was as if every muscle in him went soft, and soon he was lying in his back along the edge of the sofa cushions.

Aloy tossed his pants on the floor to join the rest of their clothes, her hand still stroking his member in a way that prevented him from doing anything other than lay back and enjoy it, watching her through heavily lidded eyes.

She met this look, and held it as she bent her face down close and slid her lips onto his cock. She gazed at him raptly as he slid them down his shaft, taking it into her warm mouth.

Erend couldn't look away, he watched with his mouth slightly open, as she took him ever deeper into her mouth. Her hair was falling around her, tickling the skin of his inner thighs as her lips rose and fell along his length, until she pushed them so low he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

She didn't react to this, aside from continuing her intimate attentions, Erend on the other hand had to close his eyes finally and think of something else to keep from exploding in her mouth. He'd never done that before and definitely didn't want to surprise her with it.

“Aloy…” Her name fell from his lips in a breathy moan.

One last slide of her lips up his length, before her mouth parted from his cock. She looked up at him with a small smile, knowing she had almost made him climax, and looking ever so proud of how messy and heavy breathed he was.

“You could have let it go,” she said, biting her lip. “I was ready to swallow it if you had.”

“Holy shit, I don't deserve you,” he said, as he pushed himself up off the cushions.

“Beg to differ,” she whispered, as he turned the tables again, pushing her down into the sofa, sliding himself between her legs. She shoved some of the decorative pillows under her back, propping herself up slightly, and as he slid himself inside her she went slack against them, moaning.

Erend took it slow at first, enjoying the feeling of her around him, holding her hips as he brought his closer to then further from them. If he did deserve this then he really was the luckiest man in the world, making love to the woman who was carrying his baby right in their living room.

Her eyes locked onto his, her hand coming up to touch his face, thumb brushing across his mustache. There was so much love in this gesture, he smiled down at her, then the want inside him started to rise. He was done taking his time.

Moving his hands from her hips, Erend slid them into the back of her knees, bending her at the hips and bringing her legs to rest up his chest, her feet up near his head as he began thrusting into her ever harder, filling and refilling her. Her moans bounced off the walls as he pounded into her, her legs bopping against him.

Soon, he had found the spot inside her, the one that always elicited the most powerful responses. Her back arched as he hit it, the sounds of her moans music to his ears as he hit it again and again, their skin smacking together.

“EREND!!”

Aloy’s body was trembling, her eyes firmly closed. As she orgasmed she tightened around him, it only took a couple more thrusts within her before he exploded, hips twitching, his hands gripping her legs perhaps a little harder than necessary.

“Oh Aloy,” he moaned, as he spent himself inside her.

For a moment, they just breathed, Aloy’s legs still pressed against his sweaty chest. She looked up at him with a radiant smile.

“That WAS why you bought the sofa right?” she asked playfully.

Erend laughed, he slid himself from within her, gently moving her legs to one side so that he could slide up next to her. She rolled into his arms, allowing him to bury his face in her hair.

“Not exactly but it was a welcome surprise,” he answered, his face surrounded by her ginger locks.

“There’s more of an echo down here, sound wise,” Aloy said.

“Oh, you noticed that?” Erend asked, chuckling. “Our neighbors will grow to hate us.”

Aloy hummed, she was running a hand gently over the skin of his back. “If it isn't this that does it, it'll be the crying baby in a few months.”

Erend pulled back from her hair, she turned her face to him with a small smile. He slid a hand onto her naked tummy, splaying his fingers across her skin there. “Now if they have a problem with that, they can just move,” he joked.

Aloy smiled, her hand joining his on her belly.

 

(The story continues in [AtSP Chapter 88 - Back on Their Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543552/chapters/27963186))


	6. After the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene follows [Womb with a View- Chapter 8: The "Baby Shower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382941/chapters/29653947).

(This scene takes place after [Womb with a View: Chapter 8)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12382941/chapters/29653947)

 

Erend was laughing, as he led Aloy across the bridge and away from the Sun-Palace. They hadn't exactly said goodbye to the revelers still celebrating their nuptials on the top terrace, and he seemed very pleased with himself at having pulled this off. He was walking fast, their arms stretched between them as Aloy simply couldn't walk as fast as she once could.

So she let him pull her along, her other hand gripping the flowing golden silk of her dress, holding the skirt up so as not to step on it.

“Is there a reason we’re walking so fast?” she asked.

“Well, we had to get away without being caught didn't we?” Erend slowed his gait, and slid his hand from hers so that he could loop his arm around her back.

Aloy was grateful they were slowing down, her now free hand coming to rest on the silk clad curve of her belly as she leaned into his side. “Sneaking away from our own wedding,” she said. “And it wasn’t my idea, I might be a bad influence on you.”

Erend laughed, as he turned them through the marketplace on their way back home. The streets were quiet, lit only by flickering lamp light. “Can’t blame a husband for wanting a little alone time with his beautiful bride,” he said, holding her just a little tighter against him.

Warmth spread through Aloy at these words. He was her husband now, and he used the title with such pride it made her heart swell. They walked the remainder of their journey in an electric quiet, Erend’s hand drifting further down her back than was perhaps necessary to keep her next to him.

He halted them once they reached the top of the exterior stairs up to their apartment. “In the name of tradition, I’m meant to carry you over the threshold,” Erend said, opening their front door wide, then turning back to her.

Aloy couldn’t help the incredulous look on her face. She was over five month’s pregnant, and no longer the small flexible girl she once was. Running a hand over her pregnant silk clad tummy, she gave him a small grin. “Perhaps in this instance an exception should be mad,” she said.

“Nonsense,” Erend said, waving this off. He scrunched up the billowy sleeves of his blue silk shirt, and bent to scoop her up.

This wasn't nearly as smooth of a lift as he once could pull off with her, he staggered slightly, a flash of concern in his eyes as he adjusted to holding her weight. Aloy clung an arm around his neck, stifling a laugh as he rearranged his face as if this had been nothing at all.

“See, piece of cake,” he huffed, as he took slow determined steps through the door.

“You're a terrible liar,” Aloy joked, as he let her down just inside, quelling his scandalized look with a soft kiss on his hairy cheek. “It's alright, there are worse things you could lie to your wife about other than how heavy she may be in her pregnant state.”

Erend was positively beaming after this, hands snaking around her waist. “My wife,” he breathed before he mashed his lips into hers.

Aloy melted readily into this kiss, sliding an arm around his neck, the other pressed firm against his chest, she could feel his heart beat heavy and sure beneath her palm. Erend placed a hand alongside her round belly, moving it gently over the silk, all the while kissing her with such passion and love her knees were starting to feel like jelly.

A cool night breeze blew in through the open door, and Aloy shivered, drawing Erend back into the moment.

“Sorry, got carried away,” he half whispered, disentangling himself to go and shut the front door. Aloy’s suspicions that he wasn't done allowing himself to be carried away were confirmed moments later when he returned to her, hands finding their way to her neck and waist to kiss her again.

As he kissed her, he began slowly moving backwards, pulling her with him towards their bedroom. Aloy couldn't help but laugh against his lips as he fumbled to open the door behind him. They hadn't lit any lamps, and it was dark in their main room, and even darker once they tumbled into the bedroom.

Erend deposited her on the edge of their bed and made to remedy this. He lit the oil lamp on their bedside table hastily, nearly extinguishing it as he slid the glass back down over the flickering flame.

He was back to kissing her in a flash, tipping her over into the bed and kicking off his shoes. “As beautiful as you look in this dress,” he breathed, his fingers fumbling with the fine rope belt to untie it. “I think it's time to get you out of it.”

Aloy shifted, rolling into her side so that he could begin blindly popping the buttons down the back of the dress.

She rarely messed with these, preferring to pull the dresses over her head, but the feel of his rough fingers on the skin of her back as he opened up the dress sent tingles through her.

“I'm the size of a Thunderjaw and you still want me?” Erend's face was pressed into her neck, lips warm against her skin as he gently slid the straps of the dress down off of her shoulders.

“First of all, you're not THAT big,” Erend murmured, kissing down the curve of her neck, pulling down the bodice of the dress, freeing her breasts. They were bigger than they'd ever been, swollen from the pregnancy. “And even if you were as big as a Thunderjaw I’d still want you.”

Erend buried his face in her chest, his lips kissing along her cleavage, hand coming up to firmly fondle one of her firm breasts, thumb running across her nipple so that it firmed obediently beneath his touch.

“I mean we'd probably have to put some thought into logistics, but it would be worth it,” he said, and it took her a second to remember what he was even talking about. Each of his words blew hot breath across her now moist nipple, and her mind was a fog of pleasure and desire.

Her hand found his on the side of her belly, still covered in silk as she was still dressed from the waist down. The baby was blissfully quiet beneath, having hopefully kicked out all latent energy during the ceremony.

Erend brought his lips back to hers, twining his fingers with hers against the silk. “I love you,” Aloy found herself whispering against his lips as he pulled away.

“I love you too,” he returned, looking down at her with a great deal of want and affection. “I want you to lie back, and get comfortable, while I finish what I started.”

He slid gentle fingers into the fabric of her dress, sliding it over the mound of her stomach and down to hips. She raised her butt from the mattress long enough for him to slide the silk down to her thighs before dropping herself back.

Soon the goldenrod dress was falling to the floor, leaving Aloy laying naked in the center of their bed, one hand splayed, fingers open on her tummy, the other reaching.

Erend was there in a moment, her fingers meeting with the hair that grew along his jaw. He stooped and kissed her pregnant belly, Aloy’s fingers finding his mohawk, her eyes fluttering closed as he peppered her tummy with kisses.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked, and when she didn't answer immediately he saw to the pillows behind her, situating her better. “How's that?” As he asked this, he slid a hand suddenly up the inside of her thigh, she hadn't even seen his hand drift there.

Aloy relaxed against the pillows. “Good. It's,” she breathed, licking her lips. “Good.”

Erend hummed, kissing her once on the mouth, then on the neck. “Then just lie back,” he whispered, trailing kisses down between her breasts. “Because I'm gonna wear your pregnant belly like a hat.”

She couldn't help but giggle at the way he said it, allowing her head to fall back against the pillows, her fingers losing contact with his hair as he kissed down the underside of her belly. Her eyes fluttered close as he kissed the inside of her thigh, situating himself between her legs.

Sex had proven to be trickier the further in her pregnancy they got, so it was with relief that Aloy felt her own wetness as Erend slid purposeful fingers between her folds. He let out a small grunt of approval as he felt it, kissing somewhere between her tummy and her nether regions, fingers finding the sensitive nub of her clitoris and rubbing across it.

Aloy let out a soft moan, her fingers curling into the blankets that were coiled half beneath her. Erend wasted no time in diving right in, her breath caught in her throat as she felt the warmth of his mouth joining his exploring fingers.

Soon his tongue replaced them entirely, flicking against her sensitive clit, sending vibrations of pleasure through her. Her back arched her off of the pillows as he plunged his two fingers inside of her, still lapping at her with his eager tongue.

“Yes,” Aloy moaned, the exclamation falling from her lips in a ragged gasp. She was so close, his fingered curling inside of her just right, the ball of heat within her ready to explode.

Erend’s free hand found hers in the tangle of blankets, which she released readily to wind her fingers in his as she tumbled over the edge. She called out his name, her body tensing, legs shuddering, his face still buried between them.

—————-

For a moment Erend forgot her belly, looking up from between her legs. He chuckled to himself, disentangling his fingers from hers to push himself up and over her leg.

Aloy was reaching for him by the time he slid up next to her, he eagerly complied, pulling her naked body into his arms.

“You're still wearing far too much clothing,” she murmured against his neck, before kissing him there. Erend couldn't argue with her, helping her to untuck his shirt, wriggling from it so that their bare chests rubbed together.

The warmth between them was intense, her domed belly sandwiched as they kissed each other hungrily. Her hands were on the button fly to his pants, her lips parting from his as she wrestled to remove him of the last piece of his clothing.

“I want to try something,” Erend said. He meant to continue this thought but she'd wrapped thin but firm fingers around his hard cock, and the blood had temporarily ceased its flow to his brain.

“Oh? What is it you want to try?” Aloy was laid back against the pillows, one hand draped over her belly, the other tugging a slow rhythm on his erection.

Erend closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths, his brain turning further to mush with each pass of her palm along his length. “A position.”

“Show me,” Aloy breathed. She released her hold on him, her eyes snapping to his the moment he reopened them.

He pushed himself up onto his knees, enjoying the way her eyes got caught up on the way his cock stood erect. “You're going to lay on your side,” he said, supporting her back as she rolled slightly away from him, he snagged one of the pillows that had been pushed to the edge of the bed and slid it under her hip. “Propping your hip up with a pillow, I want you to bend your legs like you’re sitting in a chair.”

Aloy let or a soft scoff, looking to him over her shoulder. “Lying sideways, but in a chair?” Her eyebrows were peaked.

Erend reached out, his hand finding hers on her belly, still kneeling behind her. “Just try it,” he said. She rolled her eyes, but did it. She was still looking at him confused, that is until he slid himself into position, his hips perpendicular to hers.

“Sideways?” she asked, sounding surprised and intrigued. Erend's cock was pressed against her bottom, he gripped one her thighs with his left hand, and ran his right palm over the curve of her ass.

“Yeah? You want to try it?” Aloy didn't seem to have words, his answer came in the form of hungry eyes and a fervent nod.

Erend checked to make sure she was lying comfortably on her side, her round belly fully supported by the mattress. Position had turned out to be immensely important in making love to a pregnant Aloy. He pulled his hips back, dragging his hand from her rear to angle himself.

The warmth that met him as he slid the head of his cock between her folds was overwhelming. She trembled as he filled her, back arching, hips pushing against his motion. He had expected sideways to feel different, strange, but it didn't.

Erend was making love to his beautiful, pregnant wife and it felt perfect. He thrusted into her slowly, purposefully, savoring it. They would only ever have one wedding night, and so far it couldn't be more amazing.

Aloy’s hand found his again, this time against the taut sweaty skin of her pregnant belly. Another thing that Erend would have expected to be weird, acknowledging their child’s presence during sex. Instead he found the reminder intimate, and wound his fingers with hers, keeping them there.

Erend tested slightly different angles of motion, watching how her body reacted through heavily lidded eyes. He found one that seemed to make her moan a little louder and kept it, now pounding into her as hard as he dared.

He had to think of other things, holding himself back, his own end threatening to come with each of her sensual moans.

“Erend!” It was more a gasp than a moan, as he felt her tighten around him, body twitching against the dark silk sheets. He followed her into the pleasurable abyss, his hips shaking against her as he exploded.

As they caught their breath, Erend slid from her, falling behind her back. He immediately slid an arm around her, hand coming to rest on her pregnant belly.

“Oh I'll get the blankets then?” Aloy asked in a light hearted voice. She fortunately could reach them without needing him to release her. Erend let his hand leave her tummy just long enough to help slide the covers over them before returning it.

“Thank you for marrying me,” he said, his face buried in her hair, her back warm against his bare chest.

“Oh it was nothing, I was planning on keeping you around anyway,” Aloy replied.

Erend laughed into her hair, holding her ever tighter against him. He meant to say something snarky back, tell her she couldn't get rid of him if she wanted to, but a satisfied exhaustion was settling on him, and he fell asleep spooned behind her, his hand still resting on her naked belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in [Womb with a View - Chapter 9: The Craving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382941/chapters/30609561)


	7. Post-Partum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So usually my dirty bits chapters are a single sex scene that is sandwiched between chapters. This one is a little different. It’s longer than an actual WwaV chapter by itself and has parts that are not at all E rated. 
> 
> Laced with parts that definitely are. 
> 
> Follows [Chapter 20: Some Advice Required ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382941/chapters/32917362)

“You shouldn't have skipped out on rounds,” Aloy chastised, but her voice was playful as she followed him into their bedroom, bouncing their daughter in her arms.

Erend chuckled, fingers fumbling with the first of several buckles on his armor. “Maybe not, but we both know I’d rather be here,” he said, glancing to her out of the corner of his eye.

His wife had stopped framed in the doorway, watching as he doffed his armor with a warm smile on her face. It had been a long week with everything and Erend wanted nothing more than to have a nice afternoon and evening with Aloy.

The baby gurgled and cooed, tiny fingers of one hand gripping the silk V neck of Aloy’s tunic, her other chubby infant arm was extended towards her father despite him being across the room and well out of reach.

“Well, she’s certainly glad you're home,” Aloy said.

Erend’s heart filled with pride and love at this as he sidled out of his armor plated top. It didn't take much longer for him to be free of the leather and steel, going so far as to lean on the edge of the bed to kick off his boots.

“Yeah, you want your daddy?” Aloy asked the animated baby, who was making overexcited exclamations, now both arms outstretched towards Erend as he crossed the bedroom to them. “Can't really blame you there.”

Erend was already transferring their daughter into his arms, head ducking to bestow a kiss on the silky soft ginger hair. It took him a moment to absorb what Aloy had said. She smiled at him when he looked up, then nodded over her shoulder before leading them out into the sitting room.

“She actually hasn’t had any tummy time yet today,” Aloy said.

“Oh! You want to lay down for some tummy time with me, Moonblossom?” He lifted the baby up so that she was over his head and then dropped her down quickly bringing out the sweetest of giggles. He did this twice more as he followed his wife to the sofa.

Aloy was already arranging pillows for him. Erend failed to keep his eyes off of her backside as she bent over to do this. The silk skirt swung around her freckled thighs, it was full on summer now so her legs were free from their usual fabric leggings.

Erend drug his eyes away from this, and she stepped to the side so that he could lay down, flopping down on his back and making the baby squeal in delight. She was already pushing herself up on her arms, tiny fists balling into the fabric of his yellow striped shirt. Her hazel eyes were wide, staring up at her father as if captivated.

A soft nudge on his hip and he didn’t even need to look up to know he needed to scoot deeper into the couch so that Aloy could sit next to him were he lie. She reached out and ran her fingers over the baby’s back, her thigh pressed against his side.

They didn’t talk, both parents watching their child as she tested out how far she could lift and turn her head, and eventually managed to reach Erend’s face, he could feel her itty bitty fingers in the hair that grew along his jaw. Aloy let out a soft laugh, drawing his eyes back to her.

She looked beautiful, the afternoon light brought out every hue of red in her untamed hair, it cascaded in wild waves down her shoulders. Slowly he unfolded his arm, his hand coming to rest on the freckle dusted skin above her knee.

Her eyes snapped to his, and her smile widened. Bolstered by this reaction he slowly traced his thumb over the skin of her thigh, drawing out a happy hum from her lips. She let her hand slide from the baby, who had tucked her head against his chin.

Aloy splayed her fingers out on his chest, over his heart, holding his gaze. “I love you,” she said, her voice soft and sure.

“I love you, too,” he returned, enjoying the warmth of her skin beneath his fingers. He wanted to ask if she’d like to try again tonight, but instead he let his eyes drop to their daughter.

“It looks like you’re taking a nap,” Aloy said, leaning over. Erend thought to look closer at the sleeping infant, until her lips found his in a tender kiss.

“Come to think of it a nap doesn’t sound half bad,” Erend said, giving her leg a gentle squeeze. “If you don’t mind that is.”

Aloy shook her head, then she slid off the couch, his hand falling from her folded legs as she straightened them. “Nap well,” she said, leaning over and nuzzling the baby before leaving them to go to the washroom.

Erend draped an arm over the baby’s bottom, and watched his wife walk away, the sway of her hips the last thing on his mind as he drifted to sleep.

————-

Aloy splashed water on her face, her mind on the way Erend’s hand had felt on her leg. It was strange to be both excited and nervous by such a gesture, they’d been together a while but it was like knocking the walls down between them all over again.

Erend and the baby were fast asleep by the time she returned to the living room. She took a couple minutes to just enjoy the sight. Erend had cocked his head, cheek pressed against the top of the infant’s hair. Their daughter had an arm across his collar bone, hand slack on her father’s shoulder.

Recognizing that she could probably watch them sleep all day, Aloy tore herself away, deciding that she wouldn’t waste the afternoon. She did a couple things she’d been meaning to do around the house, then went and picked up sandwiches from a deli down in the village that Erend liked to lunch at. That way he wouldn’t need to cook dinner for them.

Erend rose at sundown when the baby awoke and began to fuss, wanting dinner herself.

They had a nice evening as a family. Erend was thankful for dinner, and afterwards they sat on the sofa, daughter held between them, Aloy tucked tightly under his strong arm.

Warmth flared in her, as the baby started to drift to sleep again, and Erend’s hand slid down Aloy’s back, finding the curve of her waist. She bounced the baby gently in her arms, leaning evermore against her husband.

She felt the tickle of his mustache on her forehead before his lips. As with every tender gesture he’d bestowed on her that evening, she felt herself relax even more.

“I think it’s crib time,” Erend suggested.

“Looks like you're right,” Aloy agreed.

“Here, allow me.” Erend’s arm slid from her side, and soon he was gently sidling the sleeping infant from her mother’s arms. “You should just relax.”

Another warm kiss on her forehead and he was gone with the baby into the nursery. Aloy sank back among the silk pillows, her eyes fluttering closed momentarily until she felt Erend’s weight next to her.

His arms snaked gently around her, bodies coming together. Soon his lips had found hers, kissing her gently, slowly, his fingers tangling into her hair. Warmth pooled in her stomach, but along with it came nerves.

“Hey, relax,” he whispered, having felt the tension flair in her back, his breath warm against her neck. “We’re just kissing right now, nothing else. I just want to kiss and hold my wife.”

Erend brushed the tip of his nose over her cheek, and soon he was kissing her again. Aloy lost herself in it, allowing her body to go slack against his.

Erend was being gentle, and yet every touch up her side felt urgent to her. Somehow he'd managed to fall back onto the cushions so that she was lying on top of him.

“I owe you an apology,” he said softly, as his lips left hers. His eyes were intense, gazing up to her, fingers tucking her hair back away from her face. “The other night I got carried away and I didn't take the care with you that you needed.”

Aloy let out a nervous huff of air. “We both got carried away that night,” she said.

“Not making that mistake again,” he whispered between chaste kisses. “Tonight I'm going to take my time making _you_ feel good.”

Suddenly his hands were everywhere, pulling her even tighter against his chest, lips dancing across hers. Aloy pushed away another twinge of nerves and let herself relish in his affections, carding her fingers into the wide band of his mohawk.

His grip on her was somehow both firm and tender, strong arms around her. She felt the warmth of his hand as he slid it under the hem of her tunic and up the skin of her back. Soon he was trailing kisses down her neck, making her gasp.

“Should we move to the bedroom?” Aloy asked breathlessly.

Erend’s lips met with her earlobe before he spoke, his warm breath there making her heart race. “If that’s what you want.”

Aloy nodded and moments later Erend had managed to gather her up into his arms to carry her into the bedroom. He deposited her in the bed with great care, sliding in beside her to prop himself up on an elbow, gazing fondly down at her where she lie.

“If at any point anything I do is less than pleasurable you stop me okay?” Erend pinned her with a very serious look, searching her face.

“I will,” Aloy promised. Then she pressed her body up to his, hand sliding onto the back of his neck as she pulled them together in a heated kiss.

She would have been lying if she said she wasn't still scared, worried about nothing being pleasurable, but when he moved to slide her top off she didn't stop him.

Erend tossed the silk garment away, back to kissing down her neck, palming one of her breasts and running his thumb over her nipple.

“I'm going to kiss every one of your freckles,” he whispered against her skin. “And maybe some other things, too.”

Aloy giggled at this, her breathing heavy, her hands gripping his back through his shirt as his lips trailed kisses down the top curve of her breast. “You should lose the shirt,” she said, tugging on it, needing to feel his skin beneath her fingers.

Erend let out a soft growl, seemingly happy she wanted more of him exposed. He pulled away just far enough to let her peel the top off of him. Before she'd even managed to chuck it off of the bed he’d lowered his mouth back to her chest, bringing his lips to the freckles between her breasts. Soft moans escaped her with every kiss down her body.

He hooked gentle fingers into the top of her skirt, sliding it and the small fabric shorts she wore beneath off together. Aloy was now completely naked, her husband gazing at her with warmth and affection.

Erend had just stooped to kiss the inside of her thigh when the sound of crying floated through the bedroom wall that was shared with the nursery. The baby was awake and Aloy sat up automatically at the sound.

“No, no, don’t move, just…” Erend scrambled from between her legs, gently pushing her shoulders back to the mattress. “I'll take care of her, just stay put.” He kissed her, a deep sensual kiss, his fingers tangling momentarily in her hair. “I’ll be _right back_.”

Aloy let her head fall back to her pillow, breath evening out. She knew now she was wanting him, because instead of being relieved at the interruption she felt anxious for him to return.

—————-

Erend padded quickly from the bedroom, the image of his wife’s nude silhouette at the forefront of his mind, that is until he reached down into the wood carved crib to pick up his fussing daughter.

“Easy there, Moonblossom,” Erend said softly. “You need a clean diaper?”

Running a hand over the screaming baby’s bottom to confirm this, relieved to find he was right. Something told him having to call Aloy out of the bed to nurse would have killed any of the romantic mood that was left. Erend was already surprised by how fast his own arousal had faded.

He'd managed to switch gears from husband to parent in an instant, all focus on his daughter as he sat her gently on the padded top of the changing table. She attempted to rebuff him twice, kicking his hands away when he moved to undo her onesie.

Erend normally would chuckle at this, but tonight he really needed her to cooperate. So he set about tickling the bottom of her feet, distracting her enough to unbutton the onesie, exposing the damp diaper beneath.

He made quick work of the diaper change after that, and soon she was dry, clean and reclothed. Too bad she was still being irritable, squirming and squealing when her father went to immediately return her to the crib.

This left little choice, he'd have to try to settle her, sinking into the rocking chair by the window, moonlight falling across them.

“I love you so much,” Erend whispered, beginning to rock the chair, infant cuddled against his bare chest. “But Daddy needs you to go back to sleep now.”

He tried humming, Aloy did this often and it always seemed to work. He hummed the tune he usually whistled, rocking slowly, running fingers down the baby’s hair. She stopped crying, but he didn't stop fortunately a couple minutes later her wide hazel eyes began to droop.

Slowly, carefully, Erend rose from the rocking chair, just barely humming as he tip toed across the room. He took one last moment to examine his sleeping daughter, lying relaxed in his arms, before lowering her gently into the crib.

He held his breath until he managed to silently close the nursery door behind him, pressing his ear to it to make sure she wasn’t about to wake immediately back up.

Aloy had covered herself in one of the thin blankets, the scarlet colored silk hugged the curve of her side as she rolled over to face him when she heard the bedroom door.

“I thought I told you not to move,” Erend said, eyes locking on hers as she smiled almost mischievously up at him.

“I got cold without you here to keep me warm,” Aloy said, in a soft whisper that sent Erend’s veins ablaze immediately with want.

“Oh, don’t worry I’ll be glad to warm you back up,” he said, then remembering he went to their dresser to retrieve the bottle of oil he’s been given. He sat it on the small side table next to the bed and slid beneath the silk sheet without explanation.

“What’s in the bottle?”

“You’ll see, c’mere.”

Aloy let out an adorable giggle as he pulled her naked body up against him beneath the silk covering, he stifled it with a kiss. He’d wrapped one arm around her waist, hand drifting down her backside, their bare chests warm against one another.

She hummed against his lips, fingers twining into his mohawk, as their tongues danced against one another. He gave her ass a squeeze, sure she could feel him growing aroused again, his cock kept from her skin by the trousers he still wore.

“Now, where were we,” he asked, when they’d broke apart, Aloy attempting to catch her breath. “Oh, right.”

Erend flung the silk sheet from them, bearing her gently down into the mattress, moving himself over her to kiss her neck hungrily. She clung to him as he moved his lips down her shoulder blade, then nuzzled down between her breasts on his way back down her body.

He chuckled against the skin above her belly button as she spread her legs to allow him to settle between them. Aloy dug her nails into his shoulder when the hair on his jaw brushed against the curly ginger hair between her legs.

Erend presses a gentle kiss to the inside of one thigh, then the other. Her hips twitched slightly, a desperate moan escaping her lips. She was watching him, pupils blown wide, he licked his lips returning her hungry gaze with one of his own before ducking his head down.

His tongue found her clit immediately, flicking against it once before pressing his lips fully to her warm folds. His wife let out a muffled moan, making him wonder if she’d clapped a hand over her own mouth.

Fingers wrapped around her hips, he lavished his tongue over her sensitive nib, sucking against her. It was different than times before, he could taste her less, his saliva providing most of the warm moisture. He brought one hand to join his mouth, gently toying with her opening with the tip of one finger.

 _The oil_ , he thought, bringing his finger back away and pulling her clit into his mouth for a long moan inducing suck before pushing himself up to look at her.

“You should hand me that bottle of oil,” he said, his voice a growl of a whisper.

Aloy was laid back against the pillows, her hair a mess around her, and looking as if this might be asking a lot at the moment. But she stretched out a pale freckled arm and fetched the bottle.

“It’s oil?” she asked, now propped up on her elbows.

Erend was momentarily caught up watching her breasts rise and fall with her still rather heavy breathing. She was smirking at this, eyebrows arched as he pulled the topper from the top of the bottle.

“It’s a special oil,” he explained, carefully tilting the bottle, pouring some over two fingers on his right hand. “Meant to lubricate... things.”

Putting the top back on one handed was less than graceful, holding his oiled fingers away from himself and then tucking the bottle into the pile of silk sheets on the corner of the bed.

Aloy was staring at him intensely when he looked back, he held the look, oiled fingers moving slowly forward, finding her soft folds and sliding beyond them. He watched her expression closely as he pushed his fingers into her, the oil making it easy. Her body shuddered, eyes snapping closed as her elbows collapsed beneath her.

“Was that a good reaction or ...” he had frozen, fingers fully buried in her pussy.

“Good, it feels good,” she said through panting breaths, nodding against the pillows.

Erend let out an involuntary sigh of relief, then slowly and purposefully began to move his fingers in and out in smooth motions. She buried her face sideways into the pillow, attempting to stifle her moans. Seeing her writhe, knowing he _could_ still give her pleasure sent Erend’s heart racing.

He needed to hear her moan his name, he brought lips back down to her nether regions, lapping at her warmth, the tangy oil adding a new flavor into the mix. He increased the pace of his presses into her, curling his fingers to find her sensitive spot.

Aloy was making all sorts of delightful noises now, even muffled they were music to his ears as he licked over her clit. He had one free hand and he used it to find one of hers where it gripped the sheets, his fingers winding between hers as he thrust into her harder.

With every moment he worried he’d find the point between pleasure and pain for her, but it never came. Instead she did. Her knees clenched onto his shoulders, back arching from the bed.

“Oh, Erend,” she moaned, perhaps a tick louder than she should have, body trembling. He lifted his face, watching her face as she tumbled into ecstasy, lips half open, red hair flung wild.

He waited until she started to unclench, body coming down from its climax, before sliding his oily fingers from her.

“That oil,” Aloy whispered, sounding immensely satiated, reaching for him now. When he’d climbed from between her legs, sliding up the bed until he was beside her, she rolled to face him, running her fingers over his chest. “Can we use it on other things?”

Her hand drifted down his chest, until she’d reached the button closure of his trousers. Erend’s mind went blank for a moment, as she popped the topmost button loose.

“Yes,” he breathed, nodding against the pillow.

The smile that crept across Aloy’s beautiful lips was eager, she kissed him both hands working the buttons of his pants now, until they were both tugging them down off of him. A tangle of naked limbs as they succeeded, lips finding one another in a hungry kiss.

Erend reached blindly for the oil, before peeling their bodies apart with the glass bottle in his hand. He was sat up on his knees, erection on full display, his heart skipping a beat when he caught sight of her eying it lustfully.

“Can I?” She reached for the bottle as she asked this and he could only nod and relinquish it. He reached an arm across the space between us, wrapping his fingers around her hip.

Aloy was much more graceful with the bottle than he was, uncorking the bottle with her mouth, pouring some into her hand and closing the bottle back much quicker than he had. She handed it back to him and he managed to set it back on the night stand.

Erend watched as she sat up a little more, reaching her hand out, the oil was cold when it met with his hard cock, but once she wound her fingers around him, gently spreading it over his length it quickly warmed. It was his turn to shudder at her touch, as she began to slide her grip over him a bit faster than was necessary to simply apply oil.

His shoulders hunched, unable to stop the moan from falling from his lips. Aloy chuckled, slowing her tugs enough for him to think straight. She looked pleased with herself when he lifted his heavy eyelids to look at her, nibbling on her own bottom lip.

Want rose like a fire within Erend. He ground back into motion, pushing her back down against the pillows, her fingers left his cock, arms winding around his shoulders as her knees hooked around his hips.

The kiss they traded as he slid into her was deep, mouths wide, tongues delving. She gasped as he filled her, fingers digging into his back, pressing her body desperately against his. Erend held there, taking pleasure in her wrapped fully around him, bodies as close as two could ever be.

“I love you,” she said between heavy breaths against his lips.

He smiled, moving his hips back in a slow drag, then pushing back into her. “I love you, too,” he returned as she let out a huff of a moan. “Everything still feeling good?”

“Yes, so very good.” Her nose brushed his as she nodded.

Again he growled the word “good”. He palmed her breast gently, setting about a slow steady rhythm with his hips. It felt glorious, having this back, their bodies moving as one, her hips moving against his with every thrust.

Erend’s head sagged to her shoulder, their chests bouncing together, her legs still wrapped around him as he made love to her. She moaned into his ear, kissing the side of his face, gripping him as tightly as he was her.

He knew when he’d found her spot when she cussed, face rolling away from his. Erend summoned himself, pushing up on one arm, other hand coming to Aloy’s hip so that he could have full control over their motion. He pulled back and pounded into her, far harder than he expected to be doing tonight but every movement of her body told him the oil was doing its job.

Erend fucked her hard and fast, face buried between her swollen breasts damp with sweat. Time blurred around him, until she moaned his name, trembling beneath him as she climaxed.

Her nails dug just a little deeper into his back, and he tumbled over the edge with her, hips shuddering as he released, lips agape against her cleavage.

They lie like this for a minute. Erend summoned the energy to push himself up to look at her only when he felt her fingers sliding through his hair.

They shared a warm satiated look that was reserved for moments like this, smiling goofily at each other. Aloy’s legs relaxed, he slid them gently from his hips as he retreated from her.

“The oil is a little messy,” Aloy said, as he drug the silk cover over them. “But worth it.”

Erend laughed, falling to his back, already snaking his arm around her so that she could tuck into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the warmth of her arm across his chest.

He was just letting his eyes close, ready to spend the night sleeping with his wife cuddled naked against him, when cries tinkled to his ears through the wall from the nursery.

Aloy laughed against his shoulder. “Hey, at least she let us finish,” she said, sitting up next to him. “I’ll forgive you if you’re asleep before I get back.” She punctuated this by stooping to kiss him, surrounding both their faces with a curtain of red hair.

“I apologize in advance,” he said, smiling against her lips.

Erend rolled over to watch her slide on a silk robe, tying the thin cord around her waist. She gave him one last smile over her shoulder before vanishing out the door. He let out a long content sigh, and settled back into the pillows. He took long breaths, heart still thumping a bit in his chest.

The babies cries disappeared, and Erend let his eyes fall shut, sleep claiming him swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in [Chapter 21: Preparation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382941/chapters/34246098)


End file.
